Play structures have been designed and produced for children which provide swinging and rotating motions to stimulate the child's senses and provide play enjoyment. For economy and to provide exercise for the child, these devices are typically powered by the child. The classic swing is a first example. A seat suspended from a structural support by flexible chains or cables supports the child, the child then creates motion in the swing by flexing the cable with the arms while moving the legs and feet to impart momentum to the swing. Typically, a double cable swing moves as a pendulum in a single plane.
A second example is the teeter totter which provides reciprocating vertical motion for two children. The children operate the device by alternately thrusting upward with their legs while seated moving the teeter totter about its fulcrum point.
Combination swing devices providing seating for two children at opposite ends of a centrally supported bar mounted as a pendulum from a support structure such as that disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 160,341 to Reicher, provide both swinging and vertical motion when powered by one or more children.
The classic merry-go-round provides a rotational motion for the child. This motion has been combined with swinging motion in various devices such as that exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,540 to Cauklins. A second device providing both swinging and rotational motion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,183 to Reimann. In both these devices, swinging motion may be imparted to the structure supporting the child by imparting momentum to the device through motion of the child's arms and legs. Rotational motion may also be imparted by altering momentum through shifting of the child's center of gravity on the device.
The devices described do not provide an easy means to impart motion to the toy. Further, the shifting of the child's center of gravity to create various motions desired may result in the child becoming dislodged from the toy during the ensuing motion.
It is therefore desireable to have a toy which will provide swinging and rotational motion to excite the child but provide an easy means for propelling the device while allowing the child to remain securely seated.